


Helping Hands

by Jinngersnap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Other, PWP, Smut, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinngersnap/pseuds/Jinngersnap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((repost to new account!!))<br/>A dorky (and sorta smutty!) drabble fic about Baymax being a good little robot and tending to some… teenage urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This silly drabble was based off this (NSFW!!) art thing that I did [HERE](http://stickkymoose.tumblr.com/post/104839147593/tells-myself-im-not-allowed-to-write-smut-fics),  
> Honestly I just needed to write about it (laughs nervously)

Hiro was thankful for a handful of things when it came to his home computer. One, most simply, was that his Aunt Cass never bothered with invasive things like checking internet history. The other was the enhanced incognito modes that made web browsing a lot more... secretive. There was no private browsing when people could easily chime into your IP address from nearly anywhere - and a simple homemade program took care of that... a program that would probably get him in a bit of trouble with higher-ups, but it wasn’t like he was using it to get into government websites.

He  _could_ , if he wanted, sure. But he had no real need for that at the moment. Not yet, anyhow.

Baymax was right about one thing before - puberty made one’s mind... hard to control. Urges. Ones that weren’t easy to actually control or push away. Game distractions or trying to tinker with what gadgets he had in his room never seemed to work, so Hiro eventually fell into a small routine.

Dimmed computer screen, pulled close, browser window reduced. Eyes careful to glance towards the door every now and then, and volume turned low just in case he needed to hear the creaking footsteps of his Aunt moving around for after hour bathroom or kitchen visits. Even Baymax was always in a hibernative state, charging in his station, a lock on his system that’d only allow him to wake when Hiro was, well...  _done_  and able to turn the safety measure off.

All in all, it was a basic and easily followed system. He had actually ducked out of trouble a few times, after having decided to start the said routine a little earlier than usual... Aunt Cass popping in to give night time snacks or simply say goodnight. A quick and single press to the home key on his keyboard could save him, wipe everything from the screen... No need to get caught. He was  _way_  too clever for something like that.

And luckily, tonight, Aunt Cass had gone to bed recently, tired from a long busy day at work, passed out and hopefully not waking up again. Hiro didn’t exactly have the time to be staying up late, plans already set in for tomorrow... But he couldn’t sleep, and as usual in these times, simply goofing off wasn’t going to suffice for his body or mind. And he knew the easiest way to make both of those things tired and eager to sleep.

He had only just started, in all honesty, digging around in the sites he knew weren’t just virus bowls and actually had (what he considered to be) good content. Simple things. He didn’t need much. Something amateur, homemade, beginning with humble acts and kissing. Things that made his head already swim with the premonition and knowing of what was going to happen in the next minutes of the video.

The sound wasn’t anything special, having to (against his normal routine and safety codes) try and switch up the volume, rearranging the headphones on his head. Amateur videos were always more aesthetically pleasing, he found out pretty quickly. Other things, the... professional things... seemed corny. Forced. And really,  _really_  embarrassing to watch. Always focusing on close-ups of... unnecessary things. Homemade videos were more pleasing to watch, but they always had their drawbacks... Such as the ones that made him lean closer to the screen and push his headphones closer to his ears.

But things were going okay. No sounds had seemed to come from the hallway, no lights beneath his doorway from the glow of the distant bathroom. Safe to really watch, gulping softly as the two nameless strangers in the video began to really get things going, clothes leaving, hands groping, sounds growing steadily louder...

Hiro’s hand gripped slowly above his waist line, eager to touch as well, debating if he should, before convincing himself (as per usual) that there was nothing to be embarrassed by here. This was natural. Normal urges. And no one was watching, so it wasn’t as if anyone could tease him for watching such a video, and actually  _touching_  himself to it...

A soft sigh left him, hand ghosting across his groin and just barely feeling the touch through his jeans. Not much, but enough to make eyes flutter closed, and wake up his body with anticipation. He knew then he probably wouldn’t be stalling again, already going to find the button of his jeans, eager now, wondering if he could match movements with the two on screen, or if that was totally overzealous.

“Hiro.”

The sound - no, the  _voice_ , got him to get up fast, arms flailing quickly, swiping at the computer screen to lower  the windows that were up while standing and trying to block it all at the same time. He swore he made a noise when he shot up, but he wasn’t sure anymore, trying to process... No, it wasn’t Aunt Cass’s voice...

He turned only his head, eyes locking on the tilting rounded face of Baymax, black eyes blinking as he stood without any other motion. Baymax... Baymax was something he could handle. Aunt Cass was not.

“Baymax...!” Calling out the robot’s name caused the tall mass to stand up straighter, taking a slow step back as Hiro walked from his computer chair. “You...” Hands flew into hair, tugging slightly, looking quickly to Baymax’s charging station. The safety measure - the switch that made Baymax stay on the charger, he never...

Hiro let out a loud groan, body slumping, “I never turned it  _on_ , you were supposed to stay charging...!”

“My batteries are sufficiently ch-”

Hiro cut him off with a quick wave of his hands, making Baymax give another slow blink and quick glance towards the windows - internal clock was correct, it was nearing midnight.

“I would have stayed in sleep mode, but I detected a distress in your body. I awoke to assure no danger was present.” A slow spin of his head, taking in the room, soon looking down to Hiro and giving another blink. “There is no danger present.”

Hiro’s hands were still raised from before, bringing them down with a raised eyebrow. “...Distress? Danger? What? What are you talking about, there’s  _no_  danger here, it’s the middle of the night and I-...” He stalled, eyes flicking to his computer... There was  _no_  possible way...

Baymax took a small step forward then, head tilting in a way that Hiro knew was him ‘scanning’ his body. “Your dopamine levels were raised. They have decreased now, but are still higher than usual.”

“D-... Dopamine, right... Right, okay.” Hiro moved to rub his forehead. Baymax being able to notice such simple changes like that could prove to be problematic, but this situation could be easily avoided, even now... He just needed to convince Baymax that nothing was wrong, that he was safe, satisfied (despite being the  _total_  opposite in that moment)... if he could do that, Baymax would return to his station, and Hiro could just... sleep, probably. Try this again in a few days.

“Look, don’t worry, Baymax. I’m  _fine_ ,” he used a small wave of his hands, hoping the robot could understand the dismissive body language, even leaning back on his computer’s desk. “You can go back to ‘sleep’ now, in fact, that’s what I’m--!!”

He stalled when he saw Baymax’s attention went to the computer beside him. There were only a few split seconds to move, and Hiro tried, dashing forward as Baymax’s hand outstretched to the computer’s screen. A million questions blasted through his mind - did he exit the browser? If he did, he should be safe, but if he didn’t, if he had only minimized it during his previous panic...!

The bright flashing on the screen as soon as Baymax’s hand reached the monitor made the answer apparent, as a quick barrage of Hiro’s previous internet searches and visits flashed across the screen - and quick images of sites he had never seen before (at least, that night...) only making it obvious that Baymax was... very quickly gathering information just based on  _what_  was on the screen. The rapid search capabilities of an A.I. were definitely amazing, if not very inconvenient in that moment... Hiro was pretty sure he even saw a few Wikipedia pages fly by.

Baymax’s hand left the screen as the browser shut off, the robot stepping back to stare blankly at Hiro. Hiro couldn’t help but grin, a sentiment that he didn’t know if Baymax would understand as  _nervous_  or not, his fingers gripping in front of him while trying to actually think of ways to explain  _that_  stuff to Baymax...

“I understand, now.”

Hiro stalled for a moment, not exactly expecting those words. “Y-... You do..?” At least understanding was a bit better than asking questions that Hiro didn’t know how to answer. This way, Baymax could be on his way a little faster.

“Yes,” the robot made a small nodding motion, “you are... sexually aroused. Attempting--”

“Okay, okay--“ Hiro’s hands were running through his hair quickly, “You can stop there!”

“Self-sexual stimulation--“

“Oh my  _god...”_ Hiro wanted to pull out his hair at that point, eyes falling shut and not wanting to watch Baymax, since the robot seemed to have no desire to stop talking until he had finished his explanation.

“Also known as ‘masturbation’.” At that point, Baymax stood silently, staring at Hiro as if waiting for the okay to continue.

Even still, Hiro took a few moments, until the silence let him know that Baymax wasn’t going to continue. “Are you done now...?” If there was any conversation he didn’t like having with Baymax, it was the ones that involved his own puberty and... prepubescent mood swings.

Baymax gave a small blink of his eyes, head tilting forward, “are you... sexually aroused?”

It got Hiro to give a laugh, a nonchalant shrug coming easily, “not anymore, no.”

Baymax stood silently for a few moments then, before taking a quick (albeit small) step forward, outstretching his hand and causing Hiro to back up automatically, back hitting the computer desk. “Does it arouse you if I--“

“Whoa! Hello, no!” Hiro’s hand was grabbing at the pillow like wrist, trying to stop it but barely managing to press against the Robot’s strength, feeling  _entirely_  how that soft but  _big_  hand press against his groin with no resistance or shame at all. His body must have still been excited from before, despite his head feeling aggravated, because the touch was enough to make his mind run blank, and a breath catch in his throat.

Not for long, though. Hiro quickly found his strength, pushing at Baymax’s arm and pressing the arm away. Luckily, Baymax withdrew his hand, though first taking a second to look at his own hand, almost like he was curious if he did something wrong.

“I am sorry if I crossed boundaries and alarmed you.”

Despite the dull robotic voice, Hiro knew he was at least truthful in his words. “I-i-... It’s fine, really. Not like you...  _really_ understand, heh...”

“But I do,” the way Baymax stood straight as he said it made it seem like there was some determination behind his voice. “I can help.”

Hiro opened his mouth to stop Baymax there - tell him there was no way in hell that he, a robot, could  _actually_  help him. But the second the thought crossed his mind, he was quickly reminded with the fact of...  _how_  possible it was. Robotics had expanded greatly, lately. Which meant that robotics were... also commonly used for matters just like this. He knew. He had seen the videos. Videos much like the ones that got him into this mess.

So when Baymax suggested it, in that almost innocent like voice that probably still didn’t fully understand what it was insinuating... Hiro found himself at a loss of words. Even more so when Baymax’s hand outstretched again, reaching towards his groin again, but... stalling. Waiting for an okay to move forward. Waiting to see if Hiro would actually give it...

Hiro’s hands braced against the desk behind him, glancing up into black eyes that  _seemed_  focus on his, but there was never any real way to tell. Somehow, the thought of those eyes analyzing him, scanning him... something that was becoming normal actually seemed  _exciting_  in that moment. He wondered if Baymax could really sense those dopamine levels, because if they were going to rise, they’d be rising right then.

Hiro quickly looked away, to the hand, legs shifting very slightly in a way that anyone else could probably see it as an invite. He hoped that Baymax would understand that, really hoping the robot could at least read that bit of body language, not wanting to blatantly say everything out loud. This was already absurd and weird; he didn’t want to have to make it seem any more...  _real,_ maybe.

Baymax must have understood in time, since the silence was broken by the large hand again. Pressing harder this time, less curious now and more actually looking to stimulate and produce an actual response. And the robot got one, since Hiro was already grabbing tighter at the desk’s side, eyes fluttering closed as a soft sigh left him. There was definitely something different between your own hand and someone else’s... Even if that someone else was a soft robot with a very huggable design.

“Are you becoming... sexually aroused?”

Hiro felt a grunt leave his lips - he didn’t want to answer that. But he also knew that Baymax would wait for an answer until he got it, so there was really no point in stalling. “Ye-... Yes...” The fact that he stuttered got a blush to creep onto his cheeks, a little surprised at how much a simple soft hand could affect him.

Once Hiro’s small grunts turned into gentle sighs, Baymax’s hand let up on the pressure, gaze turning to Hiro’s expression. “Do you want me to continue?” As he said it, his hand stopped entirely, and for a moment it allowed Hiro to actually think about what he was even doing.

Baymax, at this point, was probably his best friend. Even though Baymax acted like a very curious human mind at times, Hiro always remembered in the end that it was all just a very impressive A.I. program. Part of him worried that this was... taking advantage of Baymax’s need to please and make others content. Another part of him worried about how  _weird_  this was, or if his friends would ever find out. It wasn’t like this was a very accepted thing. Odds were, he could get in trouble for letting this continue, or at least a few very disappointed friends...

Then again, the fact that was a little on the taboo side made things somehow.... alluring. He found himself not wanting to say no.

A groan left him, hands clasping tighter on the rim of the desk behind him, “I--... Yes. Yeah, I do...” He gave a gulp while looking up at Baymax, taking note in the robot’s small nod as the large hand began to make its way back towards his groin.

In a quick moment, he grabbed Baymax’s wrist again. “W-...! Wait, you...! This is a  _secret_ , okay? You  _can’t_  tell anyone! Not even the guys- Not even Aunt Cass-...” He took a moment, looking away from Baymax as he played out what could even happen if his Aunt found out about such things. “E-... Especially not Aunt Cass. Got it?”

Baymax was only silent for a quick second, blinking slowly before nodding. “I understand.”

“Do you, though?”

Standing straighter now, Baymax gave another nod. “Such things are considered... intimate and private. I will not tell. It would only cause discomfort.”

“Heh, no kidding...” The mood quickly felt less tense, but the awkward air was still there, making Hiro grip his hands a few times in nerves. He could still barely believe he was agreeing to this, giving some sort of consent to let his (His? Well, his now...) robot do something like this. Would this be a onetime thing...? Would there be repeats?

Baymax’s hand took him away from such thoughts, eyes closing at the feeling overtaking him again. It wasn’t even that  _much_ , a simple groping hand, and a soft one at that! But it was enough to make his chest raise, and want  _more_. Which was the important part, he guessed...

“Wait... Wait a second,” he mumbled out, though didn’t push Baymax away as his hands moved down to take in the button of his fly. A quick, almost cold feeling swirled in his stomach. A realization of what he was about to do... But it wasn’t as if Baymax would care about nudity. In all reality, Baymax would only look to this as making things more... accessible, right? So there wasn’t any point in getting shy.

Even so, Hiro felt his face grow hot when he pressed his pants down far enough to actually bring himself out of underwear, biting his lip at the feeling of being out in the open. Though, just like he presumed, Baymax didn’t falter one bit, taking no real hesitation in the fact of him showing his body, and instead just placed his hand back where it was before.

This time, things were more intense. No fabric to dull the grasping hand, and oddly enough Baymax’s rubber like ‘skin’ felt...  _really_  nice. Different from his own hand, but... Good. Very good. Good enough to make his hands move up and grab onto Baymax’s form, able to get a good grip in the balloon like body, causing small creases between his fingers.

His body seemed to like it as well, hips soon pressing into Baymax’s hand. A hand that was only simply rubbing, too big to really get a good grip, too big to really  _wrap_  around, but just enough stimulation and pressure to get Hiro’s body to press back into it. When Hiro would push, he could feel Baymax reaction, quickly learning that a bit of force must have felt amazing.

It all, somehow, got a small laugh to leave Hiro’s lips. “You’re... p-pretty good at this...!” It was a bit of a joke, knowing full well where and how Baymax learned his tricks. But even so, the words left his mouth, getting a small grin.

Baymax still took the words literal, giving a glance towards the computer before looking back to Hiro. “I found proper procedures to give proper stimulation given my abilities.”

The total nonchalant way of saying it got Hiro to chuckle again, “Unbelievable. Right, of course you did.” Small laughs or not, the still continuing movement of Baymax’s hand brought him right back to giving barely audible moans. His eyes gazed down to watch what was unfolding exactly, his length being pressed against his stomach as the large hand pressed against it, head disappearing each time Baymax’s hand made a slight movement upwards. The fact that he was small compared to the hand was actually nice, a slight sense of protection and comfort coming from it.

Hiro’s hips were trying to press more at this point, beginning to really grind against the hand, pants and underwear having long sense fallen to his ankles. He didn’t care at that point, one hand staying clasped to Baymax’s chest while the other grabbed at the large hand, making sure it kept up with the strong pressure. He was close already, and felt no real shame about that - Baymax wouldn’t know a thing about lasting long or coming early, so Hiro didn’t let himself care much about it either. Besides, once this was over, it meant he could look at things with a much clearer head.

He began to feel the tightening coil in his stomach when Baymax started to pull back. Hiro’s grasp was nothing compared to the robot’s strength, so his efforts to keep Baymax put was for naught. He gave a groan, feeling the warmth leave, and shot his gaze up to Baymax’s. “Really?? If you researched, you would have sensed I was--... Baymax?”

The robot’s gaze wasn’t on Hiro, but at Hiro’s bed - something Hiro didn’t take in during that moment. The gaze didn’t last long though, Baymax’s head turning to look back to look at him. “I know. Your norepinephrine and testosterone levels were becoming very high. I stopped because I had an idea.”

There was a small bit of silence between them. An idea... couldn’t be good. Not when it came to this stuff. Hiro knew more, he believed, at least when it came to the... more human viewpoint of this stuff. Baymax may have known the science and the chemicals... But what did he really know? “Did you now...?” Hiro questioned it, though his mind shot back to Baymax’s gaze on the bed... This  _really_  wasn’t going to end well.

In a split second, Hiro found his entire frame being picked up by Baymax, and he began to give a half struggle - knowing Baymax would never cause him physical harm, but also knowing that the robot couldn’t have known what he was implying. Not only that, but Hiro didn’t know  _where_ this could go exactly. Even so, he couldn’t help but press slightly against Baymax’s soft body, squeaking out a quick “Hey! What are you  _doing!”_ while he was moved entirely.

It was a blur of movement, clumsy only in the fact that Baymax moved with clunky movements in the huge body. By time they stopped moving, Hiro could easily note that they  _were_  in fact on his bed. He pressed away slightly, quickly realizing he was...  _straddling_  Baymax’s large middle, or at least managing to do so, knees pressing into the sides of the robot’s belly. Baymax’s hands were secured on Hiro’s thighs, keeping him from sliding off the round body, at least giving a slight sense of comfort of not falling off.

“Uhm...” The sudden repositioning brought an all new flush to Hiro’s body, things beginning to feel a lot more... intimate in that moment. He could feel his length press against Baymax’s stomach, and had to force his hips not to give into that feeling and grind forward.

Baymax seemed unknowing to the awkwardness of the position though, quickly taking a look around himself before gluing his eyes onto Hiro. It got the boy to give a gulp, both hands grasping at the soft skin.

“Do not worry. I will not let you slide off.” The words were quickly followed by Baymax’s hands giving a pull to Hiro’s legs, causing just a hint of a grind between their bodies. Hiro could actually  _feel_  the slight bit of wetness there, caused by what he knew had to be his own pre. That alone was enough to entice a moan from him, hands grasping tighter. The movement got his own hips to fall into a rolling motion, grinding almost mindlessly against the soft skin, biting his own lips as he forbade any loud noises to be let out - that would be  _very_  hard to explain.

It still surprised Hiro how much Baymax even knew at this point. What he gathered from a few split seconds on the computer must have been just enough for the robot to learn what felt good and what would feel...  _really_  good. Because Hiro found his knees digging tighter at the round body, hips moving on their own now to get the proper grinding motion, friction becoming his best friend at the time. The only thing Hiro found himself wishing at the moment was the ability to really grab or get his body at a better angle to really press into the soft belly, but it was the softness itself that was making that nearly impossible.

Even so, Hiro was easily finding himself lost in the simple motions, barely even remembering that it was Baymax he was grinding against until he felt the robot’s hands begin to move. A hand stayed gripped to his leg, not letting him fall, while the other hand began to move and brush against an area that got Hiro’s breath to quickly hitch in his throat.

He opened his mouth to stop Baymax, but only a small alarmed sound came as he felt one of the soft fingers press against the small entrance that not even  _he_  had the chance to explore or tease yet. Luckily, the only action there was the quick brush of skin, Baymax quickly seeming to become aware of Hiro’s shock to the sudden action.

The robot blinked slowly in his curiosity, waiting for Hiro to speak, but the boy only gave a small shake to his head as his knees clutched tighter to the round figure.

“What are you...?”

Baymax gave a small tilt to his head, the finger giving the slightest twitch as he spoke; “Stimulating your--“

“No- no,” Hiro’s hands were moving fast, clamping over Baymax’s lack of a mouth. “Never mind, Don’t-... Don’t explain it, not out loud, I know what you were  _trying_  to do, just...!”

Baymax seemed to understand the question, taking a quick glance to the computer before looking back to Hiro. “You viewed media depicting this only moments prior.”

Hiro’s grip tightened on Baymax, feeling the embarrassment despite the robot’s lack of knowledge on the subject. Alright, so Baymax vividly saw what Hiro had looked at, that’s... fine. Even if Baymax didn’t fully understand what Hiro was watching, and why fingers in a place like  _that_  were... understandable.

“It is alright.”

Baymax’s words got Hiro to grip his hands once more, watching the robot’s eyes for any sign of what he meant. “It is normal to show curiosity to such things. Your budding puberty gives room for explora--”

Once again, Hiro moved his hands to Baymax’s face to get his words to stop, not looking for any of those sorts of talks to night, let alone from a robot and in such a nonchalant voice.

“I get it, I get it...! Just...” Hiro’s hands left Baymax’s face to grip at the soft shoulders, hips trying to rearrange against the hand that was still there. He couldn’t lie to himself - the idea of doing it had always been on the back of his mind, he just never had the guts to really begin doing it. And now, having someone else suggest it...

“I will not hurt you. I have built in lubrication that will help.”

The words made Hiro wince, face flushing, still amazed at how easy such words could come from Baymax. But the lewd suggestion only played more with his mind, and he was finding it harder to say no. He wanted to try this - and he guessed that if it was with anyone, it may as well be with someone very in tune with his health and any small twinges of pain... right?

The nod came without much thought, and this time Hiro kept his hips unmoving, body laying against Baymax’s as he tried his best to wrap hands around the large body. “Just... be careful? I-I’ve... heh, I’ve never...?”

“Understood.”

That was all it seemed to take, and Hiro felt Baymax begin to move again. Hiro buried his face into the soft ‘skin’ beneath him, giving a few small groans and moans as the finger began to press against him again. He even felt the sudden (but warm!) liquid suddenly smear across the area, getting him to gasp and clutch at Baymax’s body.

His fingers were... thick. Hiro already knew that, he didn’t forget it... But feeling them begin to actually press at such a place only made it so much more obvious to him, groaning slowly as the single finger began to tease and press at the small entrance, never going too fast or too hard.

When the finger finally pressed in, it was sudden, a quick motion that got Hiro’s knees to once again clench tightly around Baymax’s form. He could swear he heard a small ‘there, there’ from Baymax, but his mind was all the more focused on the absolute  _full_ feeling that the finger gave. Baymax already felt big before, but now there was an added stretching feeling, almost an invading type sensation, but never enough to make him feel like he was ripping in two. He guessed he could thank the built in lubrication for that.

He could tell that Baymax was giving him time to adjust, so he worked on that while he could - the feeling wasn’t... bad. Different, though not bad. Close to his limits but not to the point that he wanted to stop. It got to the point where he could feel his body warm against the finger, warm against Baymax entirely...

Or... That was  _really_  warm...

For a split second, he pushed his upper torso away from the robot, noting the soft orange glow coming from him. “You’re....?”

Baymax didn’t look away from his primary objective of the moment, but did nod in agreement. “Artificial heat can help with your comfort levels. It is okay to be nervous. We will take things slow.”

Just as before, the words got Hiro to blush, but part of him was actually happy to hear them. He nodded back to the robot, lying against the soft skin again, arms doing their best to wrap around and secure himself. After a deep breath, Baymax seemed to take that as a sign to continue, a very slight (but  _very_  noticeable!) movement beginning to take over.

Slowly, it began, a rhythm that seemed almost  _too_  fast at first, but quickly began to feel too  _slow._  Hiro could only guess that whatever muscles that were inside him that disliked the feeling before were beginning to relax, the new and strange sensation of the slow in and out pace starting to feel good... Good enough to bring out small moans.

Each and every slow (too slow!) press inwards was pressing his hips to grind against Baymax’s middle again, causing the friction he was loving before. Adding the both together was almost enough to make Hiro  _really_  call out, but of course he was biting his tongue - or more, his bottom lip, refusing to make a peep. No noises, not to night. Maybe another night, when Aunt Cass was out. But for now, he needed to stay quiet, focus on the feeling...

When the pace finally began to quicken, small noises did escape, against his better wishes. He didn’t even have to ask Baymax to go faster or slower, he already seemed in tune with everything Hiro was feeling. Or, at least, being able to read Hiro’s reactions well enough to alter what he was doing. Something Hiro was thankful for, allowing himself to only focus on his body and what it was feeling.

It was to a point where Baymax was going at a speed that Hiro could deem perfect for the moment, his own hips pressing back into the hand when he could, before grinding back into the warm stomach of the robot. Every now and then, Hiro’s would lose his footing on the robot, afraid of sliding off, but Baymax kept him secure enough to let the boy wiggle against him.

“Do you wish for me to slow my movements?”

The question popped up out of nowhere; at least it felt like it to Hiro. The last thing he wanted was for this to slow down, and he barely managed to moan out a low “N-no...! Not yet...” He was grasping at Baymax’s arms, refusing to let go or let the robot stop or slow down.

“Is the artificial heat providing you with additional stimulation?”

“Yes...!” It may have been too loud, making Hiro shove his face into Baymax’s chest, groaning loudly and hoping the body would at least muffle the sounds, if only a little bit. His hands were doing everything to grasp to the soft body, toes curling as feet and knees dug into Baymax’s side, trying to get a good hold so that his hips could continue to properly grind. It was only made easier when Baymax’s hand that was holding Hiro’s leg began to move as well, helping the grinding motion by essentially assisting it entirely.

The twisting, coiling like feeling from before was back, this time with an added pressure that made nearly every muscle in his lower body begin to tighten. Stronger than before, stronger than the simple and quick one’s he’d feel when just having a bout of alone time in front of a computer. In a way, it set a bit of panic in him, afraid that he’d let out ungodly noises and wake up his Aunt, gripping even tighter onto Baymax as he tried to do what he could to hold his breath and bite down hard on his bottom lip.

Holding his breath may not have been the best idea - when it finally hit, all of it at once and bringing multiple waves with it, the air escaped from him with (aggravatingly enough) a loud gasping groan. He tried to break it, to get the noise to stop, but his mind quickly went into a state of not caring at all, tensing his whole body as he came. He could even feel himself tighten around Baymax’s finger, something entirely new that got his feet to rapidly curl and uncurl with each clenching motion that his body gave.

Hiro was thankful for the hands holding him up once his body gave way, falling limp against the soft form of Baymax. Panting, trying to judge how _loud_  he was, debating if he had the energy to go check if his Aunt was still awake... All thoughts that were thrown from his mind when he felt the thick finger exit his body, causing chills and a tired moan to come from him.

The hand, now free, went to support Hiro more, a few moments of silence passing as he caught his breath, tried to focus his now much clearer mind, debate what actually just happened... The fact that he had Baymax, in a way, inside him... The words ‘inside him’, although just a thought in his mind, enough to get his head spinning. Finger or not, it happened, and what was crazier was that Hiro remembered thinking... About future times. Times that he could make noise and not be afraid. Obviously, in the moment, wanting this to happen again...

Before he could really think about it, Baymax was beginning to move, holding Hiro up and away from his large frame, and looking down at the sticky mess between them - a mess that got Hiro to gulp and hope (God, he was hoping) that Baymax wasn’t going to bring any attention to it.

But of course, the robot was moving, setting Hiro down on the bed as he worked hard to stand up, shuffling slowly across the room. Hiro watched in a bit of horror as Baymax slowly made his way to the box of tissues, and even more slowly began to pull a few from the box. Each and every grab made Hiro wince more, soon covering his face entirely as Baymax cleaned the mess from his stomach.

“This is unbelievable,” Hiro said it muffled from behind his hands, soon glancing up to see the robot handing him a few tissues of his own. He hesitantly took some, trying to show a smile and give a quick “thanks...?” figuring it was best to clean up as well. Hiro figured there’d be some awkwardness after things were done but this was... sort of embarrassing.

Okay,  _really_  embarrassing.

He did clean, though, soon looking back to Baymax as the robot stood there, watching Hiro carefully. Baymax blinked slowly, taking a few moments to glance around the room before falling back onto Hiro.

“I am going to return to my charging station, if you are feeling satisfied. Your dopamine levels seem to be at a more average state.”

“R-... Right, yeah. Okay.” Hiro began to crumple the tissue in his hand, tossing it to the side of a trashcan that he’d make sure was  _inside_  of it tomorrow.

Baymax took only a small second, before slowly turning to shuffle back to the charging station. Even though he had done it a million times before, the waddling like manner of Baymax stepping into the small station was enough to get Hiro to chuckle, the awkwardness somehow leaving. Baymax was still just being Baymax, although he would have to ponder this... other stuff a lot more in the future.

Once inside, Baymax raised his head to look at Hiro. “You may experience some tenderness or mild pain tomorrow morning.” Next, he raised his hand, a single finger pointing upwards, “Some aspirin or ibuprofen will help cure any tenderness.”

“Oh my god,” that, however,  _did_  get more of a chuckle from Hiro, laughing as he laid back on the pillows behind him. “Yeah. Alright. I’ll take that into consideration, thanks.”

“You are welcome.”

He wasn’t exactly looking for any pain in that moment. He felt a little happy. Weird, maybe. A little... lewd, perhaps. But happy. He turned in his bed, being able to see Baymax watch him as he laid there, Baymax giving a small blink.

“You’re so weird, you know.” There was no answer from Baymax, but Hiro grinned anyway. “Don’t watch me as I sleep, it’s creepy.” With that, he turned away, feeling content bringing covers over him and settling into bed.

“I understand. I will enter hibernation mode.” There was a moment of silence, before Hiro heard Baymax again, “Goodnight, Hiro.”

It brought a smile to him - one where he was glad that Baymax couldn’t see his face, or else he’d actually feel embarrassed by it.

“Yeah. Goodnight, Baymax.”

Maybe this could happen again... And hell, if it did, maybe Hiro could put it into Baymax’s mind that staying around for a bit afterwards isn’t exactly a bad idea at all.


End file.
